


Strands Unbroken

by Misaki_kaito



Category: Pyre (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki_kaito/pseuds/Misaki_kaito
Summary: The ending of an age calls for the birth of one anew.





	1. Chapter 1

Something is born as Soliam's star dies.

It is quiet and gentle, much as they had been in life; nurturing, binding, _uplifting._

_Come ye who seek home. I shall be the wind beneath your wings,_ It whispers to the denizens of the Downside. 

The Essence were the first to Rise. Their wings hastened their way, and they soared to the top of Alodiel with ease. Their hearts were roaring with vengeance and spite, but also fierce, terrible joy; for they would see their sisters again, and would be free to fly.

The Tempers rose as one to Mount Alodiel; the voice was recognized and heeded, and they felt a kernel of hope as they braved the cold and dark to reach the light.

The Fate felt the call as well; steadfast and sure, they made their way to the Falls. This time they arrived with certainty and determination as they stared up at the new star in the sky.

The Chastity scrambled up the mountain, desperation lacing their steps. They sought a hope they thought lost when the skies went dark.

The Accusers answered the call, mired in indignation, rage and righteous fury; Lendel the Liar proved true at last.

The Pyrehearts, lead by Sir Deluge, were incredulous and amazed; yet they answered the call, and made the trek from the Sea to the great mountain. The one time Sir Deluge did not run away.

The Dissidents only turn over in their sleep, soft whimpers and snarls filling the night as they dreamed of competition and the fierce joy in the fight.

The Withdrawn were broken, shattered, deaf to the call- and perhaps it was for the best.

Those who answered- those who gathered, willingly, atop Mount Alodiel, at the top of the Falls of Soliam- came upon a sight they did not expect.

The Shimmer Pool was frozen. No rites would be performed on that ice, for all that it was as clear and smooth as glass- and encased in the ice was a body.

The body of the Last Reader of the Nightwings. But above it all, where the stars were dark and the Great Titans raged in the sky, there was a shining white star whose light cut through the black.

They did not know how they didn't see it before. But they see it now. And as starlight touched their skin, they heard the same voice ring out.

_Step into my light, and you shall go home._

Light blazed from the Shimmer-pool. It was a familiar sight, though changed. Though the Gatekeeper and the Minstrel were no longer there to interpret its meaning, Dalbert Oldheart, full of faith, stepped into into the light with the rest of the Fate.

The rest of the Triumvirates watched as the Fate were buoyed up by endless light, flying back up to where they so wished to be. They did not hear the words whispered into Dalbert's ear.

Tamitha flew in next with her sisters, a triumphant shriek upon her lips as the light lifted her higher than she'd been in a long, long time. As she exulted in her victory, she was deaf to the words whispered into the ears of one of her sisters who followed her.

Lendel charged forward, and almost ran over the Chastity in his haste to make it to the light. He and his Triumvirate heard no voice, though they knew not what they missed

Neither did the Chastity, who sought to return to the Commonwealth in glory and reputation; for they were not of those who fought in the Rites for love, but for greed. But the Star did not care, and its light raised them towards the stars as well.

The Pyrehearts were next, and dove into the light; they heard nothing, but the Star's light was warm as they were buoyed up. They found their courage together, strands into a braid, and rose together at last.

But it was the Tempers who were the last to dive into the Star's light. Ignarius heard the voice as he stepped to Rise, and his voice went unheard by anyone but by the very star who spoke to him.

“Yeah. I'll tell 'em.”

And he found his way home.

 


	2. Chapter 2

In the Commonwealth, now the Sahrian Union, there was a time of peace as what remained of the previous government surrendered during the Scribe's Return; the new council was formed, with Volfred Sandalwood at it's head. The others of the revolution held positions of leadership in the new world they created, and sought to guide it to becoming something new, something better than before.

They just didn't expect that a year after the last of the stars faded for a new one to suddenly burst into existence.

They also didn't expect the last of the Nightwings to emerge from the Shimmer Pool. 

Hedwyn was there, with Jodariel, Rukey and the others, paying respects to the site where they had been liberated back home. When the bells chimed, signaling the beginning of the new day, the Shimmer-pool started to bubble violently, before the waters overflowed as light exploded from the waters, the beams shooting towards the sky.

“Whhooooo-eeeeyyy!” came a shout as something is expelled from the light. A robed figure is launched at the Nightwings- luckily, it was straight at Jodariel, whose battle-honed instincts enabled her to catch a wriggling Sir Gilman as he was spat out of the pool.

“Skrii-kriii-iiiiiiiiI!” A high shriek sounds, but Ti'zo fortunately finds his wings before he touches the ground. Another rough scream comes from the light as Big Bertrude is launched from the pool; this time, Oralech manages to catch Bertrude, preventing a bit of a nasty tumble. The rest of the Nightwings cry out in shock and awe, Ti’zo fluttering directly at Volfred, then to Shae and Oralech, squeaking and chittering his excitement.

Big Bertrude’s voice is heard above the din, “Nrrgghhhh... Move, fools! There be more coming!” and Jodi and Oralech quickly make ready as the two members of Oralech’s Nightwings come out of the shimmerpool. This time they are not forcibly ejected from the fountain, and both Iq’sa and Gareph require aid in getting out of the pool, though they are beside themselves with laughter and joy as they nearly tackle Oralech to the ground with their enthusiasm.

“How...How is this possible?” Volfred asks breathlessly, holding Ti’zo close to his chest with one arm, while holding Bertrude’s hand with the other, “The stars are gone, the Cycle of the Rites ended!” Ti’zo squirms against his chest, before perching on his shoulder.

“Kra-krii-iiii! Skriiiii!” Ti’zo chirps, _‘The Reader! They became the new star, and sent us all here!’_ There is a hush after that, as the Nightwings, finally whole, watched the Fate swim out of the shimmerpool.

Dalbert shakes himself, as Almer helps the others out, and looks around. He seems pleased to see the Nightwings, and trots up to Sir Gilman, who is still blubbering in joy to Pamitha and Rukey.

“Hail, O Nightwings!” He says, “I bring a message from the Star that lifted myself and the Fate from the Downside.” That caught everyone’s attention almost instantly, their eyes zeroing in on the old cur who lead the Fate. “They would like to apologize for the rough landing, and hope that none of you were injured in coming out of the Fall of Soliam,” Dalbert says, “They’ve improved, and it seems that you won’t be needing to catch any more exiles from the Fall, for fear of them falling and injuring themselves.”

“Wait, friend, the _Star_ spoke to you?” Hedwyn asks, and before Almer can respond, a burst of feathers fly up from the pool as three Harps exit its waters. Tamitha wheels around with her Triumvirate, before her eyes land on Pamitha, who is frozen in shock at seeing her blood-sister. She cries out in rage, and descends upon her blood-sister, intent on revenge-- but is thwarted at the last, as one of her own teammates intervenes, and turns the undoubtedly crippling blow into something far less damaging.

All three tumble away from the rest of the group, the force of the blow moving them away. Tamitha turns on the interloper.

“Shikara! How dare you!”

Shikara covers her side with a wing as she staggers to her feet, staring Tamitha down. With her other wing, she removes her mask, and says, “That star asked me a favor; it knew something of what your reaction would be, and asked that I mitigate its effects.” She stands unflinching before her leader and her voice turns slightly pleading, “You’ve had your vengeance now, Tamitha; let us depart, and _go home._ ”

The anger is still there in Tamitha’s expression, but her own injuries have left their mark too, even as Pamitha struggles to her feet with the help of Oralech and Fikani, both of whom had rushed forward even as the Harps had tangled.

“Enough, enough, I’m _fine,_ ” Pamitha argues, trying to push Oralech away to stand. Fikani had already backed up, but Oralech merely huffs; he does not relent, and helps Pamitha to her feet. She brushes herself off gingerly, favoring her right wing slightly as she approaches Tamitha and Shikara.

Tamitha’s gaze turns to her furiously, but Fikani intervenes this time, gliding in front of Pamitha and staring Tamitha down. “Captain Tamitha Theyn, in the name of the Matriarch-Generals of the Highwing Remnant, _stand down._ ” Tamitha’s gaze catches on the symbols of office pinned to the bodice of Fikani’s dress, and recognition dawns upon her. With great effort she composes herself, and turns to Fikani, ignoring her sister completely.

“Ambassador Shang, I and my battle-sisters seek sanctuary,” Tamitha declares, chin up and shoulders back.

Before Fikani can speak, however, the Accusers quickly break the surface of the waters and swim out of the pool, Lendel at its head and cursing all the way. But as he catches sight of his changed home, he stops, and stares at the country where he was exiled from.

Things quickly turn to chaos after that, as the Chastity are out almost as quick as the Accusers, and then the Pyrehearts somehow manage to get tripped up in the Chastity as they try to exit the pool?

And _that’s_ what Ignarius swims out to.

“What is going _on_ here?”


End file.
